The present invention relates to measurement of light propagated through a living body for determination of metabolite therein using light. More particularly, the present invention concerns an amusement system based on measurement of light passed through the living body.
A living body inputting device and a living body control device based on measurement of light propagated through the living body have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-149894 that are used for a computer, game, environmental control apparatus, learning degree judgment apparatus, alarm for vehicles, diagnosis and alarm for medical uses, lie detector, intention-indicating apparatus, information transfer unit etc. Those apparatuses disclosed by the patent application involve measuring localized brain functions and inputting the results in an outside unit. Now Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-149894 will be described.
A subject is irradiated with light by a light source such as semiconductor laser, light-emitting diode or lamp through an optical waveguide such as optical fiber for irradiation (hereinafter generically referred to as light irradiator). The most suitable wavelength of light used for the measurement is in the neighborhood of 800 nanometers that is highly transmitted by the biological tissue, but is not limited to this wavelength band. One end of the optical waveguide is connected to a light source and the other end is in contact with the skin of the subject. The light that is imparted to the living body is intensively scattered by the biological tissues. Part of the scattered light passes through the cerebral cortex where high-grade brain functions such as motion, sense and language are concentrated and reaches a spot on the head skin some 30 mm (in the case of adults) away from the point of light irradiation. A light detector is provided to detect the intensity of light that has been propagated through the living body. The light detector is formed of an optical waveguide such as optical fiber and a photoelectron device such as photodiode and photomultiplier which is brought in contact with one end of the optical waveguide. Optical signals are converted into electric signals by the light detector. And the electric signals are processed by electronic computer.
Now, let it be supposed that the brain is activated by moving body parts (hands, legs and fingers and toes). When the brain is activated, the brain blood in the cerebral cortex undergoes a secondary change (increases or decreases) to supply the activated part of the brain with oxygen and glucose. If near infrared rays (with a wavelength near 800 nanometers) are used for measurement, hemoglobin in the blood (oxidation hemoglobin and reduction hemoglobin) absorbs the light given off for measurement, and the amount of light reaching the optical fiber for detection decreases as the a mount of hemoglobin increases with the activity of the brain. That is, a change in the intensity of detected light reflects the activity of the brain. A change in the light intensity is measured and the computer is controlled using the measured results, whereby an input apparatus is formed to control the computer by measuring a person""s thought reflecting mental condition and brain activity.
The prior art discloses arrangements that can be used to create a game (amusement system) by detecting brain activities To create an actual amusement system, however, it is necessary to provide an amusement system that different persons can use without feeling fatigue in addition to the above arrangements.
In view of the prior art described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement system based on living body measurement by light which can be used pleasantly without the subject using hands and legs and without feeling fatigue and also to provide a head setter to be worn by the living body or player.
To achieve the foregoing object, means to solve the problems according to the present invention will be explained.
First, the human brain structure and optical conditions like skin color are different from person to person. And, even if the same intensity of light is shed on different players, the intensity of light detected (intensity of transmitted light) is different with persons. Therefore, the present invention provides contents that allow a player to enjoy a game, displaying on the screen the intensity of light that has been propagated through the living body even if light transmission characteristics are different from person to person.
Secondly, the present invention provides a method of showing brain activity results to the player. The human brain activity is generally impossible to see. According to the present invention, the human brain activity is measured using light. But a change in the intensity of transmitted light is very small in such a case. In the present invention, therefore, an amusement system is provided that can show brain activities to the player even if the change in transmitted light is very small.
Thirdly, in the amusement system, the condition of the object displayed on the screen is changed according to the measurement results of the brain activity. The brain to be active continuously (to always use the brain) would make the player feel fatigue. Therefore, the present invention provides an amusement system that allows the player to enjoy a game even if the brain does not work continuously by setting a period during which the condition of the object displayed on the screen changes according to signals reflecting the brain activity and a period during which the condition of the object changes according to any signal sent out from the computer irrespective of the brain activity.
Fourthly, the human brain activity is different from person to person if the activity area is the frontal lobe which is said to reflect the emotion etc. Therefore, the present invention provides a head setter (probe) for living body measurement by light that permits shedding light on any spot of the frontal lobe and detecting the light.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the system comprising: a light irradiator for irradiating a living body with light; a light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the irradiator and which has propagated through the living body; a signal processor for processing the signal of light intensity detected by the detector; and a display unit for displaying the processing results from the signal processor; wherein arrangements are so made as to set the range of displaying on the screen of the display unit a change in intensity of the transmitted light according to the results of a test task carried out on the living body.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the system comprising: a light irradiator for irradiating a living body with light; a light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the irradiator and which has propagated through the living body; a signal processor for processing the signal of light intensity detected by the detector; and a display unit for displaying the processing results from the signal processor; wherein arrangements are so made as to time-wise integrate a change in the intensity of light that has been propagated through the living body and to reflect the integrated results in an object displayed on the screen of the display unit.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the system comprising: a light irradiator for irradiating a living body with light; a light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the irradiator and which has propagated through the living body; a signal processor for processing the signal of light intensity detected by the detector; and a display unit for displaying the processing results from the signal processor; wherein arrangements are so made that the condition of an object shown on the display unit changes at any time intervals using the signal of light intensity that has been propagated through the living body and a signal that is issued by the signal processor.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the system comprising: a light irradiator for irradiating a living body with light; a light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the irradiator and which has propagated through the living body; a signal processor for processing the signal of light intensity detected by the detector; and a display unit for displaying the processing results from the signal processor; wherein arrangements are so made to set a period during which the condition of at least one object displayed on the screen of the display unit changes according to a change in the intensity of light that has been propagated through the living body and a period during which the condition of the object changes according to any signal issued by the signal processor.
Furthermore, in the above constitution, the display range of the intensity of transmitted light displayed on the screen of the display unit is decided on the basis of the maximum value and minimum value of the intensity of transmitted light that is detected.
In addition, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the system comprising: a first light irradiator for irradiating a first living body with light; a second light irradiator for irradiating a second living body with light; a first light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the first irradiator and which has propagated through the first living body; a second light detector for detecting the light that has been emitted from the second irradiator and which has propagated through the second living body; a signal processor for processing the signal of light intensity detected by the first and second detectors; and a display unit for displaying the processing results from the signal processor; wherein arrangements are so made that the intensities of light rays which have been propagated through the first and second living bodies are each time-wise integrated and the integrated results are reflected in an object displayed on the screen of the display unit, thereby displaying the degree of affinity between the first and second living bodies.
Furthermore, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head setter for an amusement system using living body measurement by light, the head setter having: an optical fiber holder provided with at least a pair of optical fibers, one for irradiation and the other for detection; and a flexible resin part provided with a guide that enables the optical fiber holder to move in a specific direction; wherein the optical fiber holder is detachably provided on the guide of the flexible resin part.